The International Union of Physiological Sciences (IUPS) will hold its General Assembly and the XXXIV International Congress of Physiological Sciences in Christchurch, New Zealand, August 26-31, 2001. It is proposed that the American Physiological Society administer a travel grant program, offering a limited number of travel awards to qualified scientists, who are permanent residents of North America and who may require such assistance. Special emphasis will be given to new investigators and to female and under-represented minority scientists. The US National Committee for the International Union of Physiological Sciences (USNC/IUPS) will establish a screening and selection committee, and the American Physiological Society will act as fiscal agent and award the travel grants. The Specific Aims include: 1. To provide partial support for up to 200 scientists to attend the Congress. 2. To encourage the participation of women, young, and under represented minority scientists in the Congress. 3. To provide opportunities for the development of collaborative interactions with Scientists from the Australasian region.